


Marshmallows

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling demands Ed's attention. Ed demands Ling let him read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qschopsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=qschopsticks).



> Prompt was: Ling/Ed, something involving food.

Ling, being both naturally curious and foreign to Amestris, would ask a lot of questions. Al never had any problem answering them, but Ed wasn’t Al and Ed didn’t have time for Ling’s bullshit.

“— why is transmutation light blue, anyway?” Ling concluded another line of questioning.

Ed gestured around them. “Tell me, squinty-eyes, what is this place?”

“You shouldn’t call me that, it’s racist,” Ling vaguely said. “As the Future Emperor of Xing, I don’t appreciate it.”

“What is this place?” Ed growled.

Ling lethargically plucked a marshmallow from the bag in front of him and ate it. “It’s a library, Ed. I thought you, as a State Alchemist, would know that.”

Ed’s steel fist twitched with longing. “ _Right_. So you can go  _read a book_  and stop _bothering me_.”

Ling ate another marshmallow. “Sorry. I no read language this country so good.” He picked up another marshmallow and studied it. “Back in Xing, there’s a story of how the Western Sage prepared a feast for the Emperor using only alchemy.”

“Fascinating,” Ed dryly said.

“All he had were the ingredients, mixed in no way, yet he still prepared everything perfectly with just a clap of his hands.”

“Go read  _The Beginner’s Guide to Alchemy_ , it’ll tell you that alchemy was born in the kitchen,” Ed grumbled.

“You just told me, sweet Edward, so I need not bother,” Ling purred.

“Tell my automail how sweet I am. I dare you.”

Ling studied Ed for a long time, eyes dragging over his golden hair, his tanned skin. He was like gold personified. A perfect being, save the steel mishaps and bad personality.

“You would be highly sought after in Xing,” Ling said. “There would be battles fought all over who would be able to marry a golden person like you.” He paused for effect. “And I would win them all.”

Ed finally dropped the thick, leather-bound book. It crushed Ling’s marshmallows. “The HELL, Ling?!”

Ling mournfully lifted the book. “You crushed my marshmallows.”

“Like hell I care! You can’t just say crap like that, asshole!”

The librarian stormed over. “Major Elric, sir! How many times must I tell you to  _shut the hell up_ , sir?”

Ed opened his mouth to snarl back, but Ling beat him to it.

“Don’t worry, we’re leaving, to continue this research at home,” Ling declared. “Come on, Edward, I simply  _must_  put more research into my golden person theory.”

“You perv, now’s not the time, get offa me…!”

Ling did not.

**Author's Note:**

> This one took about fifteen minutes.


End file.
